Return of Harmony Part 1
by Dede42
Summary: When Discord, the spirit of chaos escapes his stone prison, it's up to the Mane Seven to stop him with the Elements of Harmony. Unfortunately, he has stolen the Elements and now the ponies must play his twisted game to get them back. Will they success or will they fall victim to his evil magic? Where did the strange meerkat and warthog come from?
1. Prologue: ANCIENT EVIL DEFEAT FOREVER?

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Return of Harmony Pt. 1

A/N: Welcome to the beginning of MLP Season 2! I know that you're all excited to see the start of this story, and without further ado, I'll post this chapter and a few other chapters today since I will be at work tomorrow morning at the movie theater.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: ANCIENT EVIL DEFEAT FORVER. RIGHT?**

 _`"_ _Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, an evil being known as Discord ruled the land by way of his chaos magic, and his reign of terror lasted for centuries until the royal Princesses, Celestia and Luna, discovered the Elements of Harmony with the help of a certain Time Lord._

 _Using the Elements of Harmony, the sisters were able to seal Discord away, and his statue was placed among others in the royal garden near the Castle of the Two Sisters._

 _`"After Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon and was sealed away into the moon by Princess Celestia, the statue of Discord was relocated to the royal gardens of the new castle in Canterlot. Here, the statue has remained for thousands of years, watched over by Princess Celestia, and later by Princess Luna after she was freed from being Nightmare Moon by the Mane Seven and their use of the Elements of Harmony._

 _`"Although concerns have been voiced about having the statue of such an evil creature so close to the royal palace, both Princesses have assured their subjects that there was no way that Discord could ever regain his freedom. However, as the ponies had learned after the return of Nightmare Moon, evil can't be sealed away forever."`_

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's a bit short, but the other chapters will be longer, I promise. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 1: STRANGE WEATHER AND CROPS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Return of Harmony Pt. 1

A/N: Here's the official first chapter and things are going to be getting strange very soon.

Discord: Yay! I'm time has come!

Dede42: (jumps a foot) Wah! Where did you come from, Discord? I thought you were in the theater with Timon, Pumbaa, and Sunrise Blossom?

Discord: Oh, I'll be heading back there soon, but I just wanted to see the first chapter get posted.

Dede42: _Right_. For you who don't know this, Discord here is voiced by one of my favorite actors, John de Lancie. Who also played Q on _Star Trek: The Next Generation_.

Discord: Ah, a man after my own heart.

Dede42: (rolls his eyes) I know, I know.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: STRANGE WEATHER AND CROPS**

It was a lovely day in Equestria and the fillies and foals of Ponyville were excited since they were taking a field trip in Canterlot. Currently, they were following their teacher, Cheerilee, through the royal gardens and to where the statues were on display.

"I want to start our field trip here, in the world-famous Canterlot sculpture garden," their teacher explained, leading them through the garden and pointed out two different statues. "That one over there represents "Friendship"." It was of three fillies standing on each other's backs, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders accidentally bonked heads when they tried to look at it at the same time, and glared at each other before catching up with their classmates. "All right, my little ponies, this one represents "Victory"." And this statue was of a pony holding an actual flag with three yellow diamonds on a gold background.

"How cool would it be to have that for a cutie mark?" Scootaloo asked, impressed.

"Cool, if you were actually victoryful at somethin'," Apple Bloom said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"That's not a word!" Sweetie Belle protested.

Scootaloo shot a look at her friend. "What are you, a dictionary?"

"Girls!" Cheerilee called out, and they quickly joined the class while she pointed out a strange-looking statue that looked like it was singing opera. "Now _this_ is a really interesting statue. What do you notice about it?" she asked, looking at her students.

Apple Bloom examined the statue and saw the first odd thing about it. "It's got an eagle claw!"

"And a lion paw!" Scootaloo added, pointing to the item in question.

"And a snake tail!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

Cheerilee nodded. "This creature is called a draconequus," she explained. "He has the head of a pony and a body made up of all sorts of things. What do you suppose that represents?"

"Confusion!" Apple Bloom chimed in.

"Evil!" Sweetie Belle declared.

"Chaos!" said Scootaloo.

"It's not chaos, you dodo!" Sweetie Belle objected.

Scootaloo glared at her friend. "Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of!" she snapped. "And it is _too_ chaos!"

"Is not!" Sweetie Belle protested.

"You're both wrong!" Apple Bloom snapped and soon the Cutie Mark Crusaders were grunting and fighting, creating a dust cloud.

Cheerilee shook her head sadly while the other fillies and foals laughed, and they were unaware that a pulsating light was appearing on the chest of the statue above them. "Actually, in a way, you're all right," she said and the three fillies stopped their fighting to look at her. "This statue represents "Discord", which means a lack of harmony between ponies," she continued. "In fact, you three have demonstrated discord so well that you're each going to write me an essay explaining it." And this resulted in the Cutie Mark Crusaders ears to droop in response while their classmates laughed at them again. "Now let's go, and I don't want anymore fighting." And she lead them back out of the garden.

"It's confusion!" Apple Bloom hissed.

"Evil!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Chaos!" Scootaloo added.

Unaware to the fillies and their teacher, the stone statue had started cracking, and sinister laughter came out of it.

* * *

Meanwhile over in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash was flying around at a fast speed, enjoying the nice day when something pink suddenly whizzed past her. "Huh?"

Changing direction, she chased after the object. "Come back here, you!" she shouted, putting on an extra burst of speed, and she tackled it. "Gotcha!" She found herself covered with pink gunk. "Eww, what is this?" she complained and then licked some of it, recognizing the stuff. "Cotton candy?" She blinked and looked around as more cotton candy clouds shot through the sky, going different directions.

When thunder rumbled above the blue pegasus she looked up as something brown dripped out of the cloud and landed on her head. "Wait a second!" she protested. "It's not supposed to rain until tomorrow. You can't just-" And brown-colored rain began falling out of the cloud and onto her, making her ears droop. "You did."

* * *

Over at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was busy picking ears of corn and putting them in the cart she was harnessed to when one of the cotton candy clouds shot past with Rainbow Dash in hot pursuit. "Hey, I didn't tell you to go anywhere!"

"Huh?" Applejack looked up as the brown-colored rain began falling on the farm. "Rainbow Dash, what's going on with this rain?" she asked and was surprised by the familiar favor when some of the liquid fell into her mouth. "I mean chocolate milk? I mean chocolate milk rain?!"

Failing to capture the rogue pink cloud, Rainbow Dash flew down to her friend to update her on what was going on. "There's crazy weather all over Equestria!" she announced, having heard the reports. "Cloudsdale is getting soaked by a major cola storm right now! But don't worry. I'm not leaving you until I get control of Ponyville!" And she flew back up into the sky to capture the pink clouds.

Before Applejack could say anything to that, there was a sudden popping sound as the corn became popcorn, and she got buried. "Hey!"

Pinkie Pie showed up, enjoying the strange weather, and she began eating the freshly popped popcorn. "Why would you wanna stop _this_?" she asked, slurping up the chocolate milk.

Rarity arrived, just as Applejack unburied herself, and she was wearing a fancy purple raincoat and had an umbrella strapped to her back to protect her from the brown rain. "Ahem. I heard about your troubles, Applejack," she informed her friend, "and I came to see if there's anything I can do without getting wet. Or dirty. Or out from under my umbrella."

Applejack rolled her eyes and then her eyes widened with horror when the apples on the trees suddenly grew so large that with a creaking noise, the trees bent downward under the weight. Excited by the large apples, the squirrels, rabbits, and other animals rushed over to eat the fruit. "Fluttershy!" she cried out. "Do somethin'!"

Having been following the animals, Fluttershy flew over to where her pet rabbit was chewing on one of the apples. "Now, Angel, you really shouldn't-" she began when Angel's paws suddenly grew long, and he went running around, along with all the other affected rabbits. "No! It's not possible!" she yelped. "I must be seeing things!"

Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and Spike arrived on the farm, and the orange unicorn was taken aback by the chaos going on around them while her twin sister was reading from a book. "Geez, and here I thought Coco Latté and Salted Caramel were having trouble with their molded chocolate animals coming alive and chasing them around the shop."

"Don't worry, everyone," Twilight Sparkle announced, putting the book aside. "Sunrise and I have learned a new spell that'll fix _everything_." Nodding to each other, they both summoned their magic, concentrating on the spell, and their combined magic exploded outward over the farm. When the magic faded, they were alarmed to see that it hadn't done anything to restore the farm. "Our fail-safe spell… _failed_. What do we do?" she wondered, shocked that the spell had failed to fix anything.

"I honestly have no idea," Sunrise Blossom admitted, wondering how this could be happening and them being unable to stop it.

"Uh, give up?" Spike suggested uneasily.

Rarity came over and placed her umbrella on the purple unicorn's back to shield her from the chocolate milk rain. "Spike, Twilight and Sunrise both will come up with something."

Twilight Sparkle did happen to have another plan incase the first plan failed. "Hmm, time for plan B," she decided and her twin agreed, having come up with the plan. "Rainbow, can you corral all those clouds in one corner of the sky?" she requested and the blue pegasus went to work on zooming through the sky to capture all of the clouds, creating one of her trademark tornadoes to keep them in place. "Applejack, I need you to bring those high-strung storm clouds down to Earth."

Nodding, Applejack grabbed one of her ropes and lassoed the massive cluster of cotton candy cloud, dragging it to the ground, surprising Pinkie Pie, who'd been enjoying the chocolate milk rain.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked, and when she saw where her friend was dragging the massive pink cloud, she gave chase.

Snickering a little, Sunrise Blossom whispered instructions into Fluttershy's ear, and the yellow pegasus nodded, smiling.

" _Oh dear,_ " Fluttershy called out, getting the attention of the various animals. "I hope none of the animals see these _delicious_ chocolate-filled cotton candy clouds. I'd hate to have to share them."

Pinkie Pie, who was busy eating the cotton candy cloud, looked up with a chocolate-covered smile. "You and me both, sister!" she agreed when the animals raced over and blocked her access to the cloud. "Hey!"

"And when y'all are done with that, feel free to have some popcorn for dessert," Applejack called out.

"You see, Spike?" Twilight Sparkle asked, pleased with their success. "You should never give up. There's nothing we can't overcome if we all work together." She did start a little when the baby dragon suddenly burped out green flames that transformed into a scroll with the royal seal on it. She magically picked it up and unrolled it to read the contents, which made her gasp. "Come on, girls," she informed the group. "Princess Celestia wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately!"

Guessing that it had to do with all the strange chaotic things going on, the group agreed and headed for town so that they could use Pinkie Pie's hot-air balloon to get to Canterlot.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, now _who_ could be responsible for all this chaos? Post your guesses in the reviews.

Discord: Oh, I'm sure it'll be an easy guess.

Dede42: Don't you have somewhere you need to be, Discord?

Discord: Nope. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: ENTER DISCORD

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Return of Harmony Pt. 1

A/N: All right, here is the final update for today and be on a look out for any deleted scenes that my best friend, Roleplayer48, and I come up with for this season. See you all Wednesday! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: ENTER DISCORD**

It didn't take very long for the Mane Seven to get to Canterlot by way of Pinkie Pie's hot air balloon, and after landing on the grounds next to the castle, the seven ponies raced inside to reach the throne room, where Princess Celestia was pacing back and forth.

"Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could!" said Twilight Sparkle as they reached the Princess, who stopped pacing upon seeing them.

"Thank you, Twilight, Sunrise," said Princess Celestia gratefully. "Thank you, all."

"Is this about the weather?" the purple unicorn asked urgently. "And the animals' weird behavior? What's happening out there? Why isn't my or Sunrise' magic working? Is there-?"

"Follow me," the Princess interrupted her and lead the group out into the hallway.

* * *

Soon, Princess Celestia was leading them down a long hallway lined with stain-glass windows, a number of which was depicting images from Equestria's history. "I've called you here for a matter of great importance," she explained and stopped in front of a particular window that had an image of the strange creature from earlier, apparently using a unicorn, a pegasus, and an Earth pony as puppets. "It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago with the help of Dr. Hooves, has returned. His name… is Discord."

Fluttershy looked up at the image, squealed fearfully, and then hid herself behind Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom.

"Discord is the mischievous spirit of disharmony," Princess Celestia continued, leading them down the hallway. "Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Luna and I saw how miserable life was for Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns alike, so after discovering the Elements of Harmony with the help of Dr. Hooves, we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone."

"All right, Princess!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

Princess Celestia smiled slightly at the blue pegasus fore continuing her story. "I thought the spell we cast would keep him contained forever, but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the Elements, the spell has been broken," she concluded.

"No longer connected?" Sunrise Blossom repeated, exchanging a confused look with her twin.

Princess Celestia lead them to a pair of blue doors that had gems on it and a sun symbol in the center. "This is Canterlot Tower, where the Elements are kept inside since all of you recovered them," she explained, turning to the ponies. "I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos. I have tried to reach Dr. Hooves, but he is still away with Derpy with returning the Disney Villains to their proper time periods."

"But why us?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Why don't you-"

Pinkie Pie interrupted her friend by racing over to one of the windows, and pointed to it with one hoof since she recognized the image on it. "Hey, look! We're famous!" And sure enough, on this particular window was an image of the seven ponies using the Elements of Harmony against Nightmare Moon.

"You seven showed the full potential of the Elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe," Princess Celestia explained. "Although Luna and I once wielded the Elements, it is you who now control their power, and it is you who must defeat Discord!"

Twilight Sparkle nodded, knowing that the Princes was right. "Princess Celestia, you can count on-"

"Hold on a second!" Pinkie Pie interrupted her once again. "Eternal chaos comes with _chocolate rain_ , you guys. _Chocolate rain_!"

"Oh, Pinkie Pie," Sunrise Blossom signed, covering her face with her hoof. "Fun as having chocolate rain is, it isn't good for all of Equestria."

Agreeing with her twin, Twilight Sparkle turned to the Princess. "Don't listen to her, Princess," she said reassuringly. "We'd be honored to use the Elements of Harmony again."

Princess Celestia smiled gratefully at the seven ponies and turned to the doors. Inserting her horn into the center of the sun, she used her magic to unlock them, and backed away as six of the gems began glowing. The doors then slid open, unleashing a flash of bright magical light that made the ponies shield their eyes.

Cracking her eyes open, Rarity saw the blue/gold chest that was covered with gems, and she gushed. "Ooh. You can keep the Elements. I'll take that case!"

"Have no fear, ponies," said Princess Celestia, using her magic to retrieve the chest and turned to the seven ponies. "I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord with these!" And she opened the chest. When the Mane Seven gasped, she peered inside the chest and dropped it, alarmed when she saw that the Elements of Harmony were missing!

"Oh, well," Pinkie Pie said, trotting for the nearest door that lead outside. "If anyone needs me, I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles with a _giant_ swizzle straw."

Rolling her eyes, Sunrise Blossom magically dragged the pink pony, who protested, back. "Now isn't the time, Pinkie," she scolded. "This is a _serious_ matter, and if the Elements are missing, then we have no way to stop Discord from harming everypony in Equestria."

Pinkie Pie pouted. "Oh, all right."

Princess Celestia was staring at the empty chest, perplexed. "That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break!" she exclaimed. "This doesn't make sense!"

Just then, evil laughter echoed through the hallway, and the ponies looked around easily as an eerie male voice spoke. _`"Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?"`_

"Discord… Show yourself!" Princess Celestia demanded angrily.

Discord's voice chuckled and his image on the nearby window became active. _`"Did you miss me, Celestia?"`_ he asked mockingly, hopping over to another window and reclined on her image. _`"I missed you. It's quite lonely being encased in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because I don't turn ponies into_ stone _."`_ And he knocked on the image's head.

"Enough!" the Princess snapped, her normal patience disappearing. "What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?"

 _`"Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while,"`_ Discord said casually and snapped his fingers, making the image of the Elements of Harmony disappear from the window.

Princess Celestia glared up at her enemy. "You'll never get away with this, Discord!" she vowed.

 _`"Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia,"`_ Discord complained. _`"It's really quite_ boring _."`_

"Hey! Nopony insults the Princess!" Rainbow Dash snapped and flew at the window, but the image of Discord disappeared right before she smacked into it, stunning her as she backed away from the window.

Discord reappeared and sneered at the blue pegasus. _`"Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash,"`_ he commented snidely, _`"famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent."`_

"That's right!" Rainbow Dash confirmed. "I'll _always_ be loyal to the Princess!"

Discord snorted. _`"We'll see about that."`_

"I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window," Rarity complained and jumped when Discord appeared in the window next to her.

 _`"The beautiful Rarity, representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken?"`_ he guessed.

Applejack frowned at him. "So you know who we are, big deal."

 _`"Oh,"`_ said Discord, growing bigger so that he filled the window, _`"I know much more than that, honest Applejack."`_

"You seem to know our strengths too," Twilight Sparkle remarked, glaring up at the creature.

Shrinking down, Discord was now reclining on the head of the image of the purple unicorn. ` _"Yes, Twilight Sparkle, and yours is the most powerful and elusive element, magic,"`_ he confirmed. _`"Your_ special _sister, Sunrise Blossom is Knowledge, Fluttershy's is kindness, and Pinkie Pie's is a personal favorite of mine – laughter."`_

Pinkie Pie, who was standing behind the twins, started snickering. Hearing this, the twins shot her a look. " _Pinkie!_ "

Pinkie Pie burst out laughing and pointed to the window. "He's standing on your head!" And sure enough, Discord was now moon-walking on the purple unicorn's head.

"Stop stalling, Discord!" Princess Celestia snapped, fed up with his antics. "What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?"

 _`"Oh, so boring, Celestia,"`_ Discord tsked. _`"Really? Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you_ my way _."`_ His image then shifted from window to window as he spoke a riddle for them to solve. _`"To retrieve your missing Elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began."`_ His image then returned to its proper place and his laughter echoed through the hallway again.

Troubled by the encountered, Fluttershy turned to her friends, hoping that they could now leave. "Can we go home now?" she asked.

"What do you reckon he meant?" Applejack wondered. "Twists and turns and ending back where we started?"

Twilight Sparkle began pacing, puzzling over the riddle. "Twists and turns… twists and turns… twists and turns!" she exclaimed, looking out the window that overlooked the massive labyrinth. "That's it! I bet Discord hid the Elements in the palace labyrinth!"

"It makes the most sense," Sunrise Blossom agreed, although she was wondering how the evil creature knew about which Element each of them were connected to.

"Good luck, my little ponies," said Princess Celestia, touching each of them with her horn as they bowed. "The fate of Equestria is in your hooves."

"Thanks, Princess," Twilight Sparkle said gratefully. "We won't let you down." And they hurried back down the hallway to head outside while Discord's laughter echoed around them.

' _I do hope you all will succeed,'_ Princess Celestia thought, looking around uneasily as the evil laughter faded away… for now.

* * *

A/N: Discord is back and everything is going crazy! See you all Wednesday! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 3: ENTER THE MAZE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Return of Harmony Pt. 1

A/N: Hey, I'm back with the next two installments! And boy was work tough yesterday since a co-worker was a no show, which made it harder of the rest of us, but I survived…I think. Know what, let's just get on with the show!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: ENTER THE MAZE AND APPLEJACK GETS WHAMMIED**

The Mane Seven raced out of the castle and over to the maze, stopping short of the opening, and the twins exchanged uneasy looks since the maze looked darker and sinister then it used to when they were fillies.

"W-We have to go in there?" Fluttershy asked uneasily.

"Nope!" Rainbow Dash said confidently, flapping her wings. "Dopey Discord forgot about _these_ babies! I'll just do a quick flyover and we'll have the Elements in no time." She flew toward the maze when there was a flash of light and her wings disappeared, resulting in her crashing to the ground. Shaking away the dizziness she was feeling, the blue pegasus gasped when she saw that her wings were gone. "My wings!"

Fluttershy's wings also disappeared and she screamed, alarmed.

Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and Rarity were also alarmed when their horns disappeared. "Your horn! _My_ horn! Ahhh!" they screamed in unison.

There was another flash of light and Discord appeared before the seven ponies in his true form, and he was laughing evilly. "You – you should see the looks on your faces. Priceless!" he cackled.

Twilight Sparkle stepped forward, glaring at the evil creature. "Give us our wings and horns _back_!" she ordered.

"You'll get them back in good time," Discord promised with a smug expression. "I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see, _this_ is the first rule of our game: no flying, and no magic."

"The _first_ rule?" Rainbow Dash repeated.

Discord nodded, floating above them. "The second rule is everypony has to play or the game is over, and I win," he added. "Good luck, everypony!" And he disappeared, laughing evilly.

"Locating the Elements of Harmony and defeating Discord without our magic won't be easy," Sunrise Blossom remarked, feeling uneasy.

Twilight Sparkle, however, was certain that they could defeat the spirit of chaos, even without their magic and wings. "Never fear, girls. We have each other!" she announced reassuringly.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash agreed. "Like Twilight said, there's nothing we can't overcome if we all stick together!"

Nodding together, the Mane Seven marched to the entrance to the maze and stepped inside. "All right, girls, let's do this! Together!" No sooner were the words out of their mouths when new hedge walls sprang up around them and behind them, cutting them off from each other, and the girls all screamed.

"Stay calm, girls!" Twilight Sparkle said quickly and her friends calmed down, sort of. "Everypony head to the middle as fast as you can, and we'll regroup there!"

"Sure thing, Twi!"

"Moving out!"

"See you in the center."

"Yee-haw!"

"See you guys there!"

When she no longer heard her friends, Fluttershy began gasping fearfully, looking around. "What's that?" she asked. "Who's there? Girls!" Terrified at being alone, she ran forward, hoping to find the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack raced through the maze, running toward where the center was suppose to be. She was going at a good pace when something caught her eye, and she backtracked to one of the other pathways to find three red apples. She stepped toward them, and she blinked when the apples suddenly rolled away. "What in tarnation?" she wondered and chased after the apples.

* * *

Still following the rolling apples, Applejack skidded to a halt when she found herself in an open space that had a pond and apple trees. "Where am I?" she wondered and winced when she was conked on the head by an apple. She became confused when more apples fell out of the trees and rolled around her before forming three piles of bright red apples, light red apples, and green apples, which all began laughing. "Who are y'all?" she demanded.

The pile of red apples rose up, forming eyes and a mouth. _`"The keepers of the grove of truth,"`_ it informed her. _`"You may ask us…"`_ It then deflated.

The pile of light-red apples rose up next to speak. _`"…one question…"`_ And then it deflated.

The green apples rose up next. _`"…past, future or present."`_

 _`"But be warned…"`_ the Red Apples warned.

 _`"…that the truth…"`_ said the Light-red Apples.

 _`"…may not always be pleasant,"`_ the Green Apples concluded.

Applejack looked round as the apples circled her and she was feeling _very_ uneasy by everything. "All right then," she decided. "I don't trust this place worth a hill of beans, but I've got a really bad feelin' about this feller Discord. What's gonna come of this mission we're on?" she finally asked.

The Red apples rose up and guided her over to the pond, where they were joined by the Light-red and Green apples. _`"For the answer you seek…"`_ it began.

 _`"…go ahead, take a peek,"`_ said the Light-red apples.

Applejack peered into the water, which rippled, and a scene showing her and her friends appeared. She gasped when she saw that they were all arguing.

 _`"I hope I never see you again!"`_ Rainbow Dash shouted.

 _`"Me too!"`_

 _`"I don't want to see_ any _of you ever again!"`_ Sunrise Blossom screamed.

 _`"Fine!"`_ Pinkie Pie and Rarity shouted together.

 _`"It's settled then,"`_ Twilight Sparkle agreed coldly, and the seven ponies parted way.

Applejack stared in horror as the scene faded away, refusing to believe what she'd seen. "No! Our friendship? Over?!" she yelped, unaware that Discord was hovering high above her, directing the apple piles while chuckling evilly. "It can't be true. It just can't!" she protested, taking off her hat to cover her face with, refusing to believe it. "That just can't be the truth."

The Light-red apples began speaking and the orange pony looked at it. _`"When all the truth does…"`_

 _`"…is make your heart ache…"`_ said the Green apples and when Applejack looked it, an image of Discord appeared and their voices merged as his eyes began glowing, hypnotizing her _`"…sometimes a lie is easier to take."`_ And he laughed mockingly as the scene disappeared while his spell caused her to fade a little.

A section of the maze wall lowered as Twilight Sparkle ran past and she came back when she saw her friend staring into space. "Applejack! Thank goodness!" she exclaimed, relieved as she hurried over to her friend, unaware that there was something off about her. "I thought I heard voices over here. Who were you talking to?" she inquired.

Applejack blinked and shook her head before she answered. "I was talking to… uh… nopony! Nopony whatsoever!" she lied.

"What?" the purple unicorn asked, staring at her friend, confused.

"Nothing," Applejack repeated, walking past her friend and still lying. "Come on, uh, we best be going."

"Did Applejack just…?" Twilight Sparkle began and then shook her head, chuckling since she was sure that she was imagining things. "Come on, Twilight! Applejack wouldn't lie." And she hurried after her friend.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, looks like Applejack has just been whammied! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 4: PINKIE PIE AND RARITY

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Return of Harmony Pt. 1

A/N: And here is the second installment for today! See you all tomorrow! Bye!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: PINKIE PIE AND RARITY BOTH GET WHAMMIED**

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was bouncing along the route she was taking through the maze, and she was cheerful despite the grim situation, which was perfectly normal for her. She was whistling when she heard faint laughter and she went to investigate.

The pink pony followed the laughter to an opening and her jaw dropped in amazement when she saw planters filled with balloons of all kind of shapes and colors, and they were doing sing-long laughter. Delighted by her discovery, Pinkie Pie entered the area, admiring the laughing balloons.

"Whee! This is the greatest balloon garden I've ever seen!" she declared. "It's the _first_ balloon garden I've ever seen, but still! Wah!" She suddenly face-planted in the mud with a splash, and she looked up to see that one of the balloons had snuck up on her and tripped her by tying its' string around one of her hind legs.

The balloons began surrounding her and they were still laughing, but it wasn't the fun kind of laugher from earlier.

"Hey, what gives?" Pinkie Pie asked, not liking this kind of laughter and she struggled to get back on her hooves.

"What's the matter, Pinkie Pie?" Discord asked, appearing nearby. "I thought you appreciated a good laugh?"

"It's different," the pink pony answered, no longer happy. "They're laughing _at_ me."

Discord shrugged casually. "It's hardly different," he remarked. "Your friends laugh at you all the time."

"My friends laugh _with_ me," Pinkie Pie said defensively, "not _at_ me."

Discord put his head behind a blue balloon, and it merged. _`"Oh, really?"`_ he asked as he began floating around her, and he laughed cruelly.

Pinkie Pie tried to keep him in sight, but it wasn't easily, especially with the other balloons closing in around with the same cruel laughter. "No! Stop it!" she shouted and to her horror, six of the balloons turned into the faces of her friends, and they were laughing cruelly. "Stop laughing at me!" she screamed and sank to the ground, clamping her forelegs over her ears, trying to block out the cruel laughter.

The Discord-balloon floated over to her. _`"Oh, poor Pinkie Pie"`_ he tsked, his eyes glowing as he began hypnotizing her. _`"And here I thought laughter made you happy."`_

Falling under his spell and her skin fading a bit, Pinkie Pie stood up and she had an angry expression on her face. "Happy?" she repeated gravely. I don't think so." Soon every single balloon popped, revealing Twilight Sparkle and Applejack.

"Pinkie Pie!" the purple unicorn exclaimed, hurrying over to her friend. "Are we glad to see you!"

"Oh you are, huh?" the former pink pony questioned angrily, leaving her friend wrong-footed. "Why? Need a good laugh?" And she stormed off through the opening past the former orange pony.

Twilight Sparkle was confused and glanced at Applejack when she reached the opening. "Pinkie? What do you suppose has her so upset?" she wondered. "It's not like her."

"I didn't notice anything strange about Pinkie," Applejack lied and hurried away after their friend.

"Weird," Twilight Sparkle muttered, wondering what was going on with her friends. "Better pick up the pace before the stress of this gets the better of all of us." And she hurried after the, unaware that Discord-balloon was following her with a cruel smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity was wandering through the maze, and she _wasn't_ happy with her situation in the slightest.

"I was expecting an audience with the Princess, not outdoor sports," she complained, trotting around a corner and walked face first into a rock wall. "Agh!" she grunted, staggered backward, and when she opened her eyes, she saw embedded in the wall were three glittering white diamonds. "Oh my…"

Images of Discord appeared on the surface of the three diamonds, laughing cruelly. _`"Welcome to your lucky day, Rarity,"`_ he taunted, weaving his spell. _`"You've found the one thing in Equestria that could rival my face for sheer beauty. What do you think? You like?"`_ And the diamonds began glowing in a hypnotic way.

"Yes…" Rarity said, falling under the spell and she moved toward the diamonds. "I like very much…" She stopped and shook her head violently, fighting off the spell. "No! No, I shan't succumb to such fabulousness." She turned and walked away – but it was a struggle since the spirit of chaos' spell was still affecting her. "Must… get to the center… to meet… the others." Finally giving into the spell and her skin color fading a bit, she charged after the wall and began digging at it with her hooves. "Mine!"

* * *

After an unknown amount of time, Rarity dug a hole into the wall and when the dust settled, she was sitting and staring at the biggest diamond she'd ever seen, and she didn't care that she was dirty or that her mane and tail were filthy. "Well, Rarity," she stated proudly. "It took forever, but it was worth it. Who knew three little gemstones would turn out to be this handsome _hunk_ of a diamond?" she gushed, stroking it and then she worked on getting it onto her back. "Now to get you home," she grunted as she began walking away when the wall crashed into dust, revealing three of her friends.

"Rarity!" Twilight Sparkle called out when she saw the formerly grey unicorn. "Are we glad to see…" she trailed off when she saw that her friend was carrying a huge boulder on her back. "Why are you carrying a humongous boulder?" she inquired.

Rarity lowered the 'diamond' and put a protective hoof on it. "What do you mean, "boulder"?" she demanded. "This big beautiful bedazzling rock is a diamond! And it's all mine. Keep your envious little eyes off it! I found it and it's mine fair and square!" She got the 'diamond' onto her back again, and struggled to carry it while being followed by Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

' _Ok, this is getting_ seriously _strange,'_ Twilight Sparkle thought, following after her changed friends. _'I don't know if this has to do with the stress of trying to get to the center of the maze to find the Elements of Harmony, or if this has something to do with Discord himself, but the sooner we find Sunrise Blossom, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash, the better.'_

* * *

A/N: Now, who will get whammy next? Post your guesses in your reviews! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 5: SUNRISE BLOSSOM VS DISCORD

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Return of Harmony Pt. 1

A/N: Hey, guys! So, this next part wasn't in the original episode, and I hope you _all_ will enjoy it.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: SUNRISE BLOSSOM VS DISCORD**

In a different part of the maze, Sunrise Blossom was making her way through it, being careful, and she was certain that if she didn't pay attention to what was going on around her, then Discord would probably get the drop on her. _'Discord separated us for a reason,'_ she thought, moving to a corner, and glanced around it before moving forward. _'And I suspect that he's gonna try to turn us against each other to keep the Elements of Harmony from working.'_

* * *

Sunrise Blossom saw an opening to her right and she carefully made her way over to it, her hearing picking up on very faint snickering, and when she peeked around, she saw the spirit of chaos. He wasn't looking her way, so it was clear that he was waiting for her to come from the other direction.

' _Boy is_ he _in for a surprise,'_ she thought, backing up a bit, and then pushed a small rock aside to reveal a hole. She reached in and pulled out a bag with her teeth, setting it on the ground. Having grown up in Canterlot and spending many hours exploring the maze, she'd made a point to hide bags of potion supplies in various locations that only she knew about.

Working quickly and quietly, Sunrise Blossom mixed up one of her surprise potions, plugging it, and then she crept toward Discord, who was snickering quietly. When she was a few inches away, she set the bottle down directly behind him, removed the cork, and bid a hasty retreat back to the opening.

* * *

' _Ooh, when Sunrise Blossom comes around that corner, I will get her_ good _,'_ Discord thought, still snickering. _'Any second-'_ "Ow!" he yelped, shooting upward as the potion exploded, sending sparks everywhere. He crashed to the ground, leaving behind a hole shaped like him, and it took a few tries before he was able to pull himself out with a dizzy expression on his face as he tried to focus on the potion that was still unleashing sparks. "Where did _that_ come from?" he wondered.

"Gotcha!" Sunrise Blossom declared, jumping out of her hiding place. "Did you _honestly_ thought you could get the drop on me? I _grew up_ in Canterlot and I've spend _so much_ time in this maze, I know it better then you do."

Growling, Discord got to his feet and glared at the orange unicorn. " _How_ did you make that potion without your magic?" he demanded, not having expected that.

"That's for _me_ to know and for you to _never_ find out," Sunrise Blossom retorted, smirking as she bolted out of sight. "See you _never!_ "

' _Clearly I've_ underestimated _Sunrise Blossom,'_ Discord thought, mildly impressed that she'd managed to get the drop on him. _'I guess I'll just have to_ up _my game.'_ Cackling, he disappeared in a flash of light to begin the hunt of the orange unicorn.

* * *

For the next few hours, Discord was trying to get the drop on Sunrise Blossom, who kept outwitting him with her surprise potions, and even he was growing frustrated that the hornless orange unicorn was doing _such_ a good job of outsmarting him.

* * *

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" the spirit of chaos yelped when one of the potions went off under his tail, setting it on fire, and he ran around in circles a number of times until he managed to create a pond and stuck his bottom in it, finally putting the flames out with a relieved sigh. Once he was certain that his tail was ok, he straightened up and resumed the search for his quarry.

"Oh, Sunrise, where are you?" Discord called out in a sing-song voice, searching the maze for some clue of where the orange unicorn was most likely hiding. "This has been fun and all, _but_ you still have to get to the center of the maze to reunite with your friends, your _sister_ , and find the Elements of Harmony."

 _`"I'm quite aware of that,"`_ said Sunrise Blossom's voice, somewhere ahead of him. _`"So, think you can find_ me _before I reach the center?"`_

' _Oh, I'll find you all right,'_ the spirit of chaos thought, creeping toward the opening that he'd heard her voice coming from, and he sprang into the opening. "Gotcha! Oh!" His ears drooped when a glass vial collided with his face, and he was soon sneezing all over the place, having been hit with a sneezing potion.

Giggling from behind a large rock, Sunrise Blossom hurried away to set more pranks while making her way to the center of the maze.

* * *

Recovering from the sneezing fit, Discord wasn't amused anymore, and he was determined to get the orange unicorn in his clutches before the day was out. He flew up so that he was hovering above the maze, and peered down, trying to figure out where his quarry was hiding. He noted where Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, who was still carrying the 'diamond' on her back, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were currently.

' _At least I got_ three _of them under my spell,'_ he thought while noting where Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were in the maze, and then he spotted something that made him laugh. _'Yes, now_ that _explains how she's making all of those potions, and I know_ exactly _what I'm going to do to put her skills to my_ own _personal use.'_

Forming a new plan, Discord disappeared, cackling with evil glee."You're mine _now_ , Sunrise Blossom!"

* * *

Having set up a number of pranks in several locations, Sunrise Blossom was running through the maze, certain that she was getting closer to the center, and she turned a corner when something shiny exploded in her face. Coughing violently, she realized that she was being engulfed by a too-familiar dark orange mist.

"Oh no!" she coughed, trying to get away from the mist. "Dusk-bloom mist…" she groaned, slumping to the ground, slipping into a deep sleep.

Discord appeared next to her, cackling as he knelt down to whisper in her ear. "Oh, Sunrise, you did _quite_ well in playing hard to get, but even _you_ couldn't keep it up forever with the likes of me," he sneered, gently patting her head with his lion paw. "Now, when you wake up, you won't remember _anything_ that I'm about to tell you. At a time of my choosing, I will _snap_ my fingers, and you will going on a pranking spree throughout Ponyville until _I_ decide to let you stop."

Patting her head once again, he disappeared as a section of the hedge opened up, letting Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack into the clearing. Spotting her sister lying on the ground, the purple unicorn ran over to her, and began shaking her with one hoof, trying to wake her up.

"Sunrise! Sunrise! Wake up!" Twilight Sparkle yelped and then sighed with relief when her twin coughed and blearily opened her eyes. "Sunny, you ok?"

"I – I _think_ so," Sunrise Blossom grunted, getting up onto her hooves and shook her head a little to clear out the cobwebs. "Ugh, I feel like I got hit over the head with- Dusk-bloom mist!" she gasped, looking around frantically. "That blasted Discord got me with Dusk-bloom mist!"

Twilight Sparkle didn't like the sound of that. "How did he manage to use Dusk-bloom mist on you?" she asked, concerned since she knew that it had been used on her twin and their friends by Shadow Star five years ago.

"I don't know," her twin admitted, trying to recalled what happen. "I _do_ know that I used a number of my surprise potions on Discord for a while, keeping ahead of him, and then I was out cold when you guys found me." She then glanced at her friends and raised her eyebrows when she saw the boulder. "Uh, Twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle glanced at the boulder and sighed. "I'll explain on the way," she grumbled, "let's get out of here."

"Good idea."

* * *

A/N: Hmm, now what do you guys think Discord will have Sunrise Blossom do? And when? Post your guesses in the reviews! R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 6: DISCORD WHAMMIES FLUTTERSHY

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Return of Harmony Pt. 1

A/N: And here is the second update for today! Be prepared to see two certain characters from _The Lion King_ to show up in this chapter. See you all tomorrow! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_ or from _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **S** **I** **X** **:** **DISCORD WHAMMIES FLUTTERSHY IN A UNIQUE WAY**

It was a glorious day in the Pride Lands and the meerkat named Timon and the warthog named Pumbaa, were strolling along one of the many trails to go to one of their favorite locations to get some insects for breakfast. They had snuck out of Pride Rock shortly before sunrise, primarily from being talked into being babysitters (AKA slaves) for Simba's daughter, Kiara, and primarily because there just wasn't enough juicy bugs near the home of the lion pride.

"Timon, are you _sure_ it's ok for us to go off without letting Simba know?" Pumbaa inquired of his friend, who was currently reclining on his back, as he trotted over to a clearing that was filled with decaying logs, and that was a prime location to find all kinds of insects and grubs. "He seemed _pretty_ upset when he found Kiara hanging out with that Outsider cub yesterday."

Timon rolled his eyes at the question. "Don't _worry_ so much, Pumbaa," he said reassuringly. "Yes, the princess has been _restricted_ to remain on Pride Rock, but that doesn't involve us, and we can go _anywhere_ we want, especially to get a yummy breakfast of our favorite bugs and grubs," he added slyly, sitting up and rubbing his paws together.

Seeing the clearing just ahead got Pumbaa drooling, and he hurried forward so fast that the meerkat almost fell off.

"Not so fast, Pumbaa!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

Two hours later, Timon and Pumbaa were happily chasing after the various insects and eating grubs, even worms, and they were having the time of their life, unaware that there was something strange going on a short distance from their location.

The air began rippling and a tear appeared in the fabric of reality. Several moments passed and then a small insect-like creature popped out. It scurried across the ground until it was a few inches from the two animals, and it waved its' antennae until it caught the attention of the warthog.

"Hey, Timon," Pumbaa whispered, his eyes fixed on the golden beetle-like insect that was still waving its' antennae in the air. "Look at what I've found."

Timon, who'd been busy stuffing a grub in his mouth, paused and glanced over his shoulder. Spotting the golden beetle-like insect, he spit out the grub, and turned for a better look. "Ooh, now _that's_ a new and tasty looking bug," he whispered, drooling a little while imagining just how tasty it would probably be.

"Have you ever seen a bug like that before?" Pumbaa wondered as the insect turned and scurried away, with him and the meerkat following.

"No, and where there's one there's probably others," Timon whispered excitedly, following the insect, and stopped only when it disappeared seemingly into thin air. "Where'd it go?" he asked, no longer whispering.

Pumbaa sniffed around the ground and yelped when his head suddenly disappeared into the tear. _`"Timon, help!"`_ he wailed, kicking up dust and pulled his head freed, falling onto his back. "Timon! What happen?!"

"I have _no_ idea," Timon admitted, carefully making his way over to where the tear was, and poked around at the air until his own paw disappeared into it. "Whoa!" He pulled his hand freed, startled. "Hmm." His curious getting the best of him, the meerkat poked his hand into the tear again, noting how it rippled, and then he poked his head into it. _`"Wow!"`_ he exclaimed, pulling his head back out and looked eagerly at the warthog. "Pumbaa, get over here and check this out!"

Having gotten back onto his hooves, Pumbaa reluctantly joined his friend at the tear. "I don't know about this, Timon," he said uneasily. "I _really_ don't like the look of whatever this is."

"Don't be such a worry-wart," said Timon. "I looked in there and I saw even more of those golden bugs!"

"You did?" Pumbaa asked eagerly as the meerkat scrambled onto his back, and when his friend confirmed, he became excited. "All right!" And he ran straight into the tear, disappearing without a trace, along with the tear itself.

* * *

Hour-long seconds later, the warthog skidded to a halt in a clearing surrounded by tall, green hedges, and the meerkat almost fell off. Looking around, he couldn't see any sign of the golden bugs, and he turned to go back through the tear, but it was gone. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right, pal," Timon agreed, regretting that he convinced his friend to go through the tear. "Let's find a way out of whatever this place is, and find someone who can get us back home."

Agreeing fully, Pumbaa headed for an opening in the hedge and stopped once again when there was a flash of light that temporarily blinded them both, and when it faded, they found their way blocked by the _strangest_ creature they'd ever seen. "Uh…"

"Who or _what_ are you?" Timon demanded, glaring at the creature that was blocking their way out of whatever they were currently in.

"My name is Discord, and _you two_ are going to serve me," Discord announced and bonked them both on the heads so fast, that they were immediately under his spell before they could even react. "Hehehe! Now to have some _fun_ with the pegasus known as Fluttershy!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was creeping through the maze, jumping at every sound, and was wishing that she was back in her home with Angel and her other animal friends.

"Okay, I can do this," she whispered, her teeth chattering a little. "I can…" And she screamed, startled when Timon went skipping past and rounded a nearby corner. "Oh, wait a minute… was that a meerkat?" she wondered, having only ever seen photos of the furry creatures, and ran after him. "Wait! Don't leave me here!"

Running around the corner, the yellow pegasus chased after the meerkat, chasing after him, and she momentarily lost track of him when she entered through an opening into an open space with several possible routes. _'Where did the meerkat go?'_ she wondered, looking around, and yelped when a voice spoke behind her.

"Fluttershy, looks like you've been left behind by your so-called friends, huh?" Timon asked when she turned to face him.

"Oh, no," said Fluttershy with a shake of her head as they were joined by a warthog. "I'm certain they're doing their best to find me."

"Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are," Pumbaa remarked as he and Timon began to circle her.

The yellow pegasus shook her head, smiling. "Not at all," she replied. "I _am_ weak and helpless and I appreciate their understanding."

The meerkat and the warthog were taken aback by this and exchanged a look before trying to provoke her.

"Yes… Well, surely it _burns_ you up… I mean, that they're always pointing out your flaws, right?" Timon suggested.

"Not really," Fluttershy admitted. "In fact, I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be."

Just then, Discord appeared and he was throughly frustrated that she wasn't falling under his spell. "Oh, for goodness sake!" he complained and rapped her on the head to put her under his spell and her skin tone faded in response. "You've been kind for far too long, my dear. Time to be _cruel_. Arrivederci!"

He then turned to the meerkat and the warthog, which were looking disappointed that they had failed their master. "You two did your best, so go off and have fun terrorizing Ponyville and eating all the bugs you want," he said, opening a portal.

"Yes, master!" Timon and Pumbaa said together, saluting, and they raced through the portal and straight to Ponyville.

The spirit of chaos then disappeared and a section of the hedge opened, and Twilight Sparkle ran forward when she saw the now mean yellow pegasus. "Fluttershy! I'm so glad to see a friendly face," she said, relieved. "This awful labyrinth is getting to almost everypony," she added, glancing at Applejack, who was growling, Pinkie Pie, who was blowing raspberries, and Rarity, who was making Sunrise Blossom help her carry the 'diamond'.

"Aw, boo-hoo-hoo!" Fluttershy snapped, startling the purple unicorn. "Why don't you wave your magic little horn and make everything all right?"

Twilight Sparkle was taken aback by how mean her friend was being and glanced at where her horn used to be. "Uh…"

"Oh, that's right, you can't," the yellow pegasus said cruelly before walking away. "You don't _have_ one."

"What is happening to my friends?" Twilight Sparkle wondered as Applejack tripped up Pinkie Pie and laughed rudely.

Pinkie Pie got up and glared at the orange pony. "And what are _you_ laughing at?" she snarled.

"Chocolate milk," Applejack lied and hurried away.

"Little help here!" Rarity called out and the purple unicorn went to help her and Sunrise Blossom. "Thanks, Twilight."

"You're welcome-" Twilight Sparkle began.

"But don't get any ideas about my gem!" Rarity snapped, making the twins cringe. "I know where you both live."

"I'm convinced that Discord has done something to our friends," Sunrise Blossom muttered to her sister.

"I think you're right."

* * *

A/N: Discord, you just _had_ to whammy Timon and Pumbaa?

Discord: It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Dede42: Oy vey. R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 7: GAME OVER!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Return of Harmony Pt. 1

A/N: Well, I _was_ going to wait until tomorrow, but I'm going to post the final chapter for part 1 today, and tomorrow I'll start posting part 2 of _The Return of Harmony_. Yeah, I know I shouldn't have scolded Discord like that, but I caught up in the moment, and my darn tongue betrayed me. I love Discord to pieces, and once again I _am_ sorry.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_ or from _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: RAINBOW DASH IS WHAMMIED AND GAME OVER!**

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was racing through the maze and she was only mildly disappointed that she wasn't running fast like she could fly fast, but she was still making good time, and she was sure that she would reach the center of the maze in no time at all. She only stopped when she heard thunder and she saw something that looked like her cutie mark.

"I've got you now, element," said the blue pegasus and she chased after the white cloud that was firing off rainbow lightning.

* * *

Rainbow Dash ran through an opening and skidded to a halt when she saw Discord reclining on a white cloud hammock between two apple trees and he was wearing sunglasses.

"Oh," he sighed, stretching. "I can see why you like these clouds so much. Very plush."

"Get off there and put 'em up!" the blue pegasus challenged, rising her forelegs and pranced like a boxer on her hind legs. "Come on! Let's go!"

Discord sat up and took off the sunglasses. "Hey, I'm here to deliver a message," he informed her.

"I've got a message for you too!" Rainbow Dash agreed, eager to fight the spirit of chaos.

Discord made the cloud hammock and the apple trees disappear as he stood up. "Listen closely, this is important," he advised. " _A weighty choice is yours to make: a right selection or a big mistake. If a wrong choice you choose to pursue, the foundations of home will crumble without you._ " He then summoned a white cloud and set it spinning, hypnotizing the blue pegasus and showing her an image of Cloudsdale collapsing.

"Cloudsdale?" Rainbow Dash gasped fearfully, falling under his spell. "Crumble… without me? No!" And she started when a present appeared in front of her, floating in the air.

Discord stepped up next to her, placing a clawed hand on her shoulder as her skin tone faded. "That box contains your wings," he informed her. "You can take them and leave the game, or you can carry on aimlessly wandering this maze. Your choice." And he smiled as he waited to see what the blue pegasus would do now that she was under his spell. _'Oh, I_ know _what she'll do, and boy will it shock her_ friends _.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom were struggling as they carried the so-called diamond for Rarity on their back, and they were hoping that they would find Rainbow Dash soon and reach the center of the maze to retrieve the Elements of Harmony in order to stop Discord. "Must… find… Rainbow Dash. As a team… we're unstoppable. Rainbow Dash won't let us down."

"Well, looky there," said Applejack snidely. "Rainbow Dash is flying away. She's abandonin' us."

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes as she and her twin set the 'diamond down. "Now I know that's a lie," she grumbled and then she gasped when she saw that a certain blue pegasus was indeed flying away. "How can it be?" she wondered.

"How in Equestria did Rainbow Dash get her wings back?" Sunrise Blossom wondered, also surprised to see their friend fly off.

Just then there was a _very_ loud clap of thunder that made the six ponies jump as storm clouds appeared above them, and then the maze made a loud cracking noise as it collapsed around them, leaving behind a crater.

Discord appeared in front of the ponies with a mock disappointed expression on his face. "Well, well, well," he tsked. " _Some_ pony broke the "no wings; no magic" rule." He snapped his fingers, restoring Fluttershy's wings and Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and Rarity's horns.

"Game's over, my little ponies," he declared smugly. "You _didn't_ find your precious elements. Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos." He opened an upside-down umbrella and laughed evilly as the storm clouds spread out all over Equestria to spread chaos.

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom exchanged uneasy looks. How were they going to stop the spirit of chaos now?

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Danger! Danger! We're all _doomed!_ See you all tomorrow! ;) R&R everyone!


End file.
